Continuance of a space marine
by CommissarJoe
Summary: can this be true? Chaper master Hass Edwards a tainted Chaos lord? or is it all a bad dream?
1. Chapter 1

"Fire another salvo!" Hass' rough voice rang out followed by a tremor through the battle barge. The entire country-sized ship vibrated as the huge lance energy weapons fired upon the wounded planet causing blooms large enough on the surface for any who looked out through a port hole to see from their orbit at mid anchor. Hass' armor seemed to shift as the chaos energies ran through it, a face pushed its way through the cerimite of his left shoulder pad, a face twisted in pain. Where once sat the Aquila on the chest plate of his armor now sat the star of chaos, his white armor be-decked in chains and vicious butcher's meat hooks.

He stormed off the bridge. "Time to go and make the gods proud men." At this the sirens rang out. They were going to war themselves now. Those imperial dogs had been softened up enough.  
He found his way to his personal drop pod, its white diamond shape sat over a camera shutter like drop chute with its petal like doors open. Inside sat a single grav-harness and his daemon maul. a thunderous mace that even an Astartes needed two hands to wield. He strapped himself in and pressed the launch sequence, the petals folding in on themselves with a hiss of hydraulics. As they locked into place red lights flicked on above each petal to show the explosive opening bolts were armed. The iris opened and shot the pod out and down toward the planet below, a single white dot in a mist of white dots, as the rest of the legion descended on the world below. Among the field of white pods also glided a multitude of landing craft filled with cultists, the line troops of chaos. Many explosions littered the field of falling craft but Lord Hass' went on.

As the pods hit the atmosphere they became wreathed in fire, falling faster, falling straight in the way a meteor would. The retro booster kicked in slowing the decent just enough, and the pod slammed into the shattered ground creating a small crater. The dynamite bolts blew and Hass charged into battle. His maul made guardsman into little puffs of blood as the crushing daemon energies rippled through the maul and into their bodies, the beast within the weapon eating their soul.

10... 20... 30... 40 his kills kept going up and up and up as men fell before him. His objective was in sight, the Temple. A twisted grin fell onto his face and he laughed manically. Out of nowhere a Commissar jumped him with raised power sword. The blade wreathed in lightning almost as hot as a sun. "FOR THE EMPEROR!" the human bellowed in the chaos Lord's face. My this human was tenacious. He threw the commissar off of him and smirked. Hass would see he had a good death. He dropped the maul and raised his fists. He jerked his head as a challenge of a duel. The commissar accepted, and with a flick of the sword the two warriors rushed in sparks, flying as they connected, Hass' very aura shielding him from the power weapon's bite his own punch connected with the commissar's jaw knocking out teeth and braking the jaw. The human winced after picking himself up and wiped his mouth of blood. The commissar went for a point blank bolt pistol round to the face but Hass just batted it away sending the explosive tip into a nearby wall causing masonry to fall into a churning mass of combat. The chaos lord round house kicked the commissar to the head, smacking him into the dirt. The lord laughed and raised his boot holding it there for a second before sending it down onto the man's head making his brain spatter out in a macabre flower pattern atop his body.

The Lord retrieved his maul and continued on. All it would take was to get into that temple and speak the words, and the planet would belong to his dark masters. Still on he went killing men by the score each kill spurring him on to shed more blood, to perform his dark right. A squad came round a corner and saw the lord. He simply smirked. "Boo" he said in an overly calm voice. All colour drained from their faces and they turned tail and ran. He chuckled and shook his head. On he went, still closer through the sea of the dead and dying.

A patter of las fire hit his armor and he stopped and simply looked from the tiny welts it caused on the armors paint to the source of the laser weapons he sighed, were these humans serious? Did they think that could stop him? He raised his hand open toward them and drew the energies of the Warp making a ball form in his palm. The glowing orb swirled; as it grew the colours of it had no meaning to the human eye, and for a human to see it would mean their eyes would bleed. He let out a yell and forced out small orbs of the Warp stuff, sending it into the squad, the guardsmen vanishing in puffs of red as it hit them. Hass wasted no time and charged into them finishing them off quickly.

There were the doors. He charged them and ran through the wooden doors sending splinters flying. A surprise waited for him. A grey knight. He stood waiting at the altar, a pair of falchions in his terminator armors grip. He did not hesitate in charging. He used his quicksilver power making his armor shine. His movements were faster than the chaos lord by far, but still most of the blows were deflected. One found him and sliced into his side. Blood poured out of the wound for a second before it sealed, the cauterizing heat from the fast force weapon sealing the wound and halting the advanced blood of the corrupt marine so sooner than it was spilt.  
He gritted his teeth and raised his maul... one hit... that was all he needed. The demon in the weapon lent him it's strength and he brought the weapon down hard causing lightning to ripple on the crushed stone of the floor. He swung it again only for the grey knight to jump backwards. Another swing the other way and the knight spun to come to Hass' back.  
The knight didn't waste time he lunged, still super fast, and stabbed the heretic. He bellowed out in agony that only lasted a second. Then he swung round and found the knights head, knocking it clean off with a thunder clap. He bent down and started making marks in the pool of the Puritan's blood as he whispered the words from that forbidden book.

The ground shook and there a rift opened. Four greater daemons strode out and Hass knelt, knowing his job was done and his masters were pleased


	2. Chapter 2

Hass sat up in his chambers bed; both hearts pounding a staccato lub lub dub dub his hands came to his face and he rubbed his hands down his face with a un-space marine groan he cast his eyes round; the low level of the night cycles lights not bothering his genetically enhanced sight. He swung his legs out and stood. He hauled his seven foot frame over to his ablutions annex and splashed water over his face he brought his face up and looked at his own dripping face the marine looking back at him was far from the monster of his recently haunted dreams he let out a relieved sigh.

Just recently, the last three weeks to be exact, Chapter master Hass of the Emperors Purity chapter had been experiencing terrible dreams. Till now he had put it down to his natural psychic ability but now he had to find out why.

He slipped into a pristine white robe, the stylised chapter symbol over his heart in bright green. He walked to the Reclusium; at this time there were few about. He didn't pass a single astartes, guard, Navel Officer... not even a civilian begging him for blessings. He paused at a shuttered port hole and sighed, not even the serenity of space was his succor tonight; they were at warp. turning he entered the cavernous reclusium and took a seat at a pew looking up at the ten foot high stain glass window, back light by the ships plasma drive. A rousing image of himself smiting the nightbringer a powerfist aloft and stormbolter levelled. He let out a slight chuckle, it had been a good few decades since he had elected to use a powerfist in combat, his preference the chapters daemon hammer, the one relic their parent chapter had bestowed upon him at the creation of the chapter.

"Trouble sleeping, Brother-master?" The voice was the course voice of the Chaplin of the VIIth Company, the chapter's assault company. Hass turned his head looking the Chaplin in the eyes

"yes Tythros, that dream again... Am I tainted brother-chaplin?"

Chaplin Tythros placed his hand on the worried master's shoulder

"Hass my brother, the very fact you are here and talking to me would say not" Hass gave a nod but his brow furrowed

"But the taint is insidious, it corrupts from within... slowly, I've seen it happen." The Chaplin let out a long sigh

"What do you want me to say? Yes my lord you have damned us all? No, I offer you this advice, wear the armour of contempt. Will yourself immune to the sway of the warp; become the shining beacon of humanity you were reborn to be." The question shocked Hass and he looked up, but the question had done its job Tythros now had Hass' full attention and his words were well heard. The master's expression hardened.

"Then I will take the dream to be our farther reminding me of the price of failure."

The Chaplin nodded and stood placing a hand on Hass' shoulder

"I'd also advise if you can't sleep, go train." With that he walked off back to the cloister.

Hass nodded and watched the marine leave his side; he decided to take the advice. He swiftly left the reclusium and made his way down to the training deck, an entire level of the battle barge having been given over to training, a countries worth of space. On this deck there was every type of climate simulated in blocks ten square miles square. Desert with the deck covered by dunes of sand and the interior temperature turned way up, Tundra right next to the underside of the hull allowing space to cool it down, a sophisticated air conditioning unit making it produce real snow, jungle not only performing training but the lungs of the ship, taking in the deadly carbon dioxide accumulation and turning it into breathable and vital oxygen. a city, the entire area covered with rockreet roads and artificially collapsed, and intact buildings, this chamber held a massive sprinkler system and tesla coil system to re create rain and storm conditions; but Hass was not interested in these... none of them.

He entered a simple sparing room picking up a gladius training sword and approaching a dummy. He went through combat drill at a dummy, no doubt picturing the tainted version of himself in it's' place. He analysed the dream in his mind the chaos lord in his dream was using space marine tactics, a standard planet strike soften the enemy with orbital fire than drop pod assault. Even the drop pods had been in astartes pattern; now he saw the subtle flaws he chuckled. Just a dream.

"By his grace returning to normal space" The metallic voice rang out over the ship wide vox speakers followed by a slight shudder as the hull reacted to the re-emergence from the warp. War would be on them once more very soon.


End file.
